Guide to Love, Loss and Desperation (Humanstuck)
by vantass
Summary: Join Eridan Ampora with his guide to love, loss and desperation
1. Chapter 1

Eridan looked around his empty apartment, it hadn't been the same since Feferi had left. She came by the other day, it was only to collect to rest of her useless things that she had left behind. She's been acting weird lately especially towards Eridan, I know it sounds cheesy but it is like they are strangers, it feels like the years they have known each other are all just worthless, just a memory of the past. Eridan didn't want to talk to her anymore, he just wanted to block her out of his life but doing this would make him feel ten times more lonely, surrounded by people but so alone.

Feferi is lucky she can make friends easily with anyone, she's always so happy and even made the most negative people such as Eridan happy, but she just couldn't deal with him anymore because over the last few months he's slowly gotten more hopeless with everything, she would try and get him to do things to get his mind of whatever has been bothering him but he just hasn't took any interest so Feferi got angry at him and left him.

Now poor helpless Eridan Ampora is looking around his empty apartment wondering why she left him when the answer is pretty clear, but I guess it isn't to a self cantered hipster. Eridan sighed to himself as he fixed his dark brown hair which also had a stupid purple streak through it, he stood up and stretched out his arms as he dragged himself to his kitchen and looked around to what he had to eat.

"Guess its pizza again tonight" he mumbled to himself looking through the jar of leftover change to see if he had enough but then the phone rang.

Eridan sighed as he looked around for the phone, as he picked it up he quickly examined the phone number to see whether to answer it or not, but then he realised he didn't actually care and answered it anyway.

"Hey, who's this?" Eridan asked

"Who the fuck could it be? Well let's say it's definitely not Feferi"

"Just tell me what you want Kar?"

"Well, since you have probably been sulking around alone for the whole week I thought I'd be kind enough and invite you over to mine for later, me and Kanaya are throwing a party and I wanted to see if you would come."

"Well kar, I've actually been really busy for your informa-"

"Are you going or what?" Karkat interrupted

"Well fine then, when is it?"

"It's starting at 9pm."

"Okay then, see you later."

"Bye." Karkat hung up the phone.

Eridan only had a few hours to get ready for the party, so he decided to go pick out something decent to wear for a party. He looked through his wardrobe and he picked out a random sweater and jeans. "This will do I guess" He said to himself before he got changed.

A few hours later, he was all ready to go now so he left and made his way down to Karkat's apartment, it weren't too far away, well close enough to walk to, when he arrived to Karkat's door he fixed his hair and just as he was about to knock he thought to himself..

'_What if Feferi is here?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan took a deep breath and knocked and then he stood back waiting for an answer, Karkat answered the door with the same old fed up look on his face, if you looked at him closely you can see the dark bags under his eyes, I don't know if it's from lack of sleep or he's just like this, but it would be rude to ask I guess.

"There is a doorbell you know?" Karkat said as he stepped aside.

"Yeah but it's probably full of filth" Eridan said as he walked in like an apathetic hipster.

Karkat mumbled under his breath as he closed the door. Eridan looked around to see who was there, luckily no sign of Feferi, the only ones there now were Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Nepeta, Dave, Tavros, Vriska, and Rose. Everyone was talking to each other but then Nepeta seen Eridan had arrived.

"Eridannn!~" Nepeta exclaimed with a joyous smile, she was wearing a cute green and black polka dotted sleeveless shirt with a grey skirt.

"Hey nep" Eridan said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised you came here, you know, because of what happened"

"I wouldn't let somethin as pathetic as that stop me from comin here, fef isn't here anyway so I don't really care"

"Well I guess you're right, but still~"

"Still..?"

"If that had happened to me I wouldn't of came, just in case they was here, it's hard enough seeing the person you like be happier with someone else" Nepeta said in a not so happy voice as she looked at Karkat then back at Eridan.

"Yeah well theres other people out there who would date you, what about Equius?"

"That would neverrrr happen, plus he likes Aradia and I think they will be going out soon" Nepeta said grinning.

"Isn't she with Sol?"

"They broke up"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday, Sollux has a new girlfriend"

"Who's his new girlfriend?"

Nepeta shrugged "I don't know, but he's bringing her here later"

"Bet he has some imaginary girlfriend" Eridan mumbled.

Nepeta giggled as she looked at Eridan with an almost flirty look on her face.

"It's weird.."

"What's weird?" Eridan asked confused.

"The way we are like the only ones here who are actually single"

"But don't you like Kar?"

"Well yeah, but we could try it out, couldn't we?"

"I'm not sure about it"

"Awwww, please Eridannn? Just try it out, this night only and see if it works out?" Nepeta said as she moved closer to Eridan.

"Getttt a roommmmmmm!" Vriska shouted from the other side of the room trying to make a scene, everyone glanced over at them for second then continued talking.

"Close one..." Nepeta said quietly "I apologise I just couldn't help myself, I think we should go somewhere else..." Nepeta said as she grabbed Eridans hand and walked to an empty bedroom, Eridan wasn't sure about this, I mean he liked her as a friend but nothing else.

Nepeta sat down and Eridan sat next to her trying to keep some distance though.

"So Eridan...I kind of like you a bit..."

"Well, uhm Nep.." Eridan thought about Feferi for a second, if he got with Nepeta this would make her so jealous she would want him back, perfect idea. "I like you too" Eridan lied.

"Really?!" Nepeta smiled.

"Yeah" Eridan forced a smile.

Nepeta moved closer to Eridan and then Eridan kissed her lips softly, it didn't mean anything to him but it meant everything to her.

"So...Are we like..A couple now?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah I guess so" Eridan replied.

Nepeta smiled again as she kissed him, Eridan pulled her closer and kissed her again, Nepeta pulled away as she took off his glasses.

"Your eyes...There so...Purrfect" Nepeta said as she stared into Eridans dark blue eyes, they also had a bit of green in them, they were so nice and unique though. Eridan just smiled at her.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Nepeta pulled away from Eridan quickly.

"Uhm Eridan... I know you're in there..? I just want to talk to you..." A gentle voice said, it was Feferi.

She opened the door slowly but Eridan quickly pulled Nepeta close to him again and kissed her and Nepetas face was a deep shade of red. Feferi seen and just stood there, Eridan pulled away and glanced at Feferi quickly with a slight smirk.

"You really are a douche...I'm glad I left you for Sollux" She said as she slammed the door.

Nepeta looked at him for a second her face no longer full of joy she pulled away and left the room after Feferi.


End file.
